


Team Flare's new boss

by Thefallen1986



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Brainwashed, F/F, Machine Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26379142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefallen1986/pseuds/Thefallen1986
Summary: Malva goes after Serena too make her Team Flares new boss
Relationships: Pachira | Malva/Serena
Kudos: 10





	Team Flare's new boss

Malva couldn’t believe how easy it was too trick Serena to be drugged, inviting the girl too her appartment was easy “Team flare will rise again” she murmured.

Serena was strapped into the chair with a ballgag shoved in her mouth as the young girl came too Malva swooped down onto the young girl with a sadistic smirked on her face “Listen up you little slag, you took down team Flare by using that legend off yours, and now I want to bring it back” Malva stripped the girls top off roughing up Serena’s boobs as a helmet went down onto her head “But here's the problem no one would listen too me I was barely and admin in the group, but I hear rumours if the girl who took Flare down took over they might listen too her, so you little slag here's the plan” The helmet went over Serena’s head as Malva stripped the girl completely naked “you are going too be brainwashed into the new figurehead off team flare, obviously you’ll be my puppet lil bitch, but that's okay, I like breaking young girls” Malva stroked the girls boobs before smacking them “Lysander did this too me too but its okay” Malva licked Serena’s cheek making the girl flinched “You’ll love being my puppet boss” Serena tried to get out her restraints but it was no use Malva laughed as she turned the machine on, Serena’s eyes just bulged.

The following words played in Serena’s brain for what seemed like forever

‘Lead Team Flare’  
‘Malva is your trusted advisor’  
‘Conquer Kalo’s’  
‘Malva is pleasure’

As the words played in Serena’s head Malva laughed as she licked her pets pussy, getting the rest off the machines ready Malva just sat on a chair too watch the show “Don’t worry Serena you’ll be changed on the outside too”

Several weird devices clamped on her boobs, starting to pump them and make them bigger “ohhh they look so lovely Serena, bigger titties will mean more losers too work for you” A vibrator in her pussy and vagina surged into life making the girl pant as the machines made her orgasm, and with each orgasm she fell closer and closer into being the Serena Malva wants…..

As the machine’s finished their vile work Malva freed Serena and the woman looked at Malva with lust, how shall we proceed Malva?” Malva kissed Serena passionately…

Six months later  
Kalos’s had fallen under team Flare control, with Serena as her puppet Malva laughed at how they all cowered at her ‘bosses’ legendary Poke’mon. Getting back to her bosses Room Serena ordered the grunts too leave them, Malva stripped naked with a twelve inch strap on, Serena stripped too all that could be heard was Serena’s grunts as Malva used her strap on to dominate her…..


End file.
